


Because You're Not Pregnant (Yet)

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex, hung harry, mention of MPREG, nobody actually gets pregnant though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds out that Harry hasn't been using contraceptive charms. He's not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Not Pregnant (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/gifts).



> eidheann-writes: I wanted to write you a little something for your birthday because you're lovely and awesome, basically. I know you like bottom!Draco and hung!Harry and MPREG, so I tried to work in a little bit of each. Hope you enjoy this little thing, and I hope you have a wonderous birthday, my dear! <3
> 
> Posting early this week for eidheann's birthday and also because I've got things going on all day Tuesday, and won't be around to post. :D
> 
> Original reason was "To Celebrate Clean Test Results", but that seemed a bit too "sexually-transmitted disease," and I wanted to go the MPREG route, so I changed the wording a bit.
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as Draco grimaced for probably the hundredth time that day. 

"I haven't been feeling well the past week." Harry looked immediately concerned and Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not dying or anything. I've just felt...odd. And extremely nauseated. Which is strange, because I'm rarely sick. Hell, if I wasn't so sure we'd been careful, I'd worry I was pregnant, with the way I've been feeling!" He'd been spending a lot more time with a pregnant Pansy lately, and remembered how strange she'd felt before she'd found out she was pregnant.

Harry laughed. "That would be a good one!"

Draco gave Harry a reproachful look. "Not particularly. I don't think either of us are ready to be fathers yet, Harry." He knew he was probably over-reacting a bit, but he didn't think procreation at this stage in their relationship was something to laugh about – they'd barely been together for a year. Considering how he'd been raised, he was a bit...reluctant to try his hand at fatherhood.

"Well of course not. But that's one of the perks of us both being blokes, isn't it?"

Draco felt the blood drain from his face. Though _surely_ he was just being ridiculous and misinterpreting what Harry meant. "Harry," he said carefully, "you _do_ know that male wizards are capable of conception, don't you."

"What? Don't be daft."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, as he fought off another bout of nausea and the pooling dread in his stomach. "What did you think happened to Jacobs? He's in your department at work and seven months pregnant!"

"I just thought he'd put on a few pounds."

"Put – _Put on a few pounds!_ There was a _baby shower_. People were asking to _touch his stomach_!"

Harry looked perplexed. "Yeah, I did think that bit was a bit odd."

Draco focused on taking deep breaths, trying not to let his rising hysteria overwhelm him. " _Please_ tell me you haven't been fucking me without using contraception charms," he hissed.

The confused amusement had finally left Harry's face as he realized that Draco wasn't having him on. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Harry whispered. Any other time, and Draco would have laughed at the panic-stricken look on Harry's face, but right now he had a feeling his face held a similar expression. "Fuck, I didn't know I was supposed to! That's...I mean how is this even a thing!"

Draco fought against his instinctive urge to lashed out at Harry. Draco shouldn't have assumed that Harry knew what to do. In fact, with all of his previous partners, Draco had been quite active in making sure that all the proper precautions were in place. But Harry had always managed to scramble him up a bit, and he was so _good_ and _noble_ ; Draco knew he'd never skip the charm just to forego the alleged sensation reduction side-effects. It hadn't even occurred to him that Harry might not even realize that the charm was _necessary_ for sex with a wizard.

"Alright, okay. This is fine. I'm probably not pregnant, anyways. Conception for males is much more difficult. Usually you have to really be trying, and use fertility potions for it to work. We just need to go to St Mungo's for a pregnancy test, is all." Harry was looking green, which Draco thought was a bit rich, considering _he_ was the one who'd been feeling bloated and nauseated and _off_ all week. "I'll make an appointment for as soon as I can and let you know, okay?" Draco said as he stood shakily.

"Yeah, okay," Harry nodded vaguely, his eyes still wide with shock. "Are you – are you leaving?"

To be honest, despite the fact that he kept telling himself not to snap and yell at Harry, he was finding it a bit difficult to reign in his anger. He knew that Harry didn't deserve to hear all the things Draco felt like shouting at him right now, but _Draco_ was the one whose body would be hijacked for the next nine months if he were really pregnant. It was hard to remind himself to be considerate of Harry's feelings with that prospect looming ominously on the horizon. 

"I think that would be the best idea. I'm not feeling all that well right now, and I need to make an appointment and sort things out."

Harry's petrified expression melted into worry. "I can help with that, you don't have to do that on your own."

"I _know_ , Harry. I just want to be alone right now."

"Are we – are we okay?"

Draco gave him a small, weary smile. "Yes. We're fine. But I'm still angry, and I know it's not entirely your fault, and it's probably nothing, but I think it's a good idea for us to get some space, before this turns into a big fight."

"Yeah, okay," Harry muttered reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Draco said, before heading towards the Floo. He hoped he'd manage to make it through to his flat without being sick.

***

"Shouldn't it _be_ here by now?" Harry asked as he paced around Draco's kitchen table.

"They said the results would be sent out no later than eleven, and it's only ten."

Harry sighed, plopping down in the chair next to Draco and drumming his fingers against the table. "I still don't understand why they weren't able to just tell you right away during the appointment whether you were pregnant or not. That's what they did with Hermione."

"I told you, male pregnancies are more complex. They don't always react correctly to the spells, so they have to take some blood for more rigorous spell casting." He tried to sound matter of fact, but Draco was just as anxious as Harry was. It had been a whole week since he'd found out he might be pregnant, and he was not handling the stress of not knowing very well.

It didn't help matters that he hadn't gotten off since then, either. He wasn't purposefully trying to withhold sex, but he just hadn't been able to get in the mood. The few times Harry and he had tried being intimate, all Draco could think about was that he might be pregnant because of those very activities. He'd covered how to cast the contraceptive charm with Harry in _minute_ detail, but unfortunately, that still hadn't helped. Harry had been understanding, but Draco knew that he was feeling incredibly guilty about everything, and their sex life had always played an important part in their relationship. Draco knew that they were _more_ than just physical, but he hated that he was denying them that connection, especially when they were both so tense.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large tawny owl flying in through his open kitchen window. It dropped a thick creamy envelope on the table, before it soared back into the morning sky. 

Harry and Draco both sat there for a moment, staring at the conspicuous St Mungo's seal, before Draco took a deep breath, and picked it up. His hands shook slightly as he tore open the envelope, and he spared one quick prayer of hope before reading the results.

He read it once, twice, three times before he fully registered the **NEGATIVE** written out next to the pregnancy results. Draco glanced up and briefly considered drawing things out, letting Harry stew in his anxious silence. But he didn't want to be that cruel, and staring at Harry with that beautiful, glorious, _negative_ in his hands, he began to feel the return of his libido. He'd be damned if he waited one more moment.

"Not pregnant!" He said with a grin.

Harry beamed, standing up and dragging Draco into a fierce hug. "Should I feel guilty about how relieved I feel?"

" _No_. We aren't ready. When we decide to have kids some day, I want it to be on our terms."

Harry's eyes were soft and warm as they looked at Draco, and he could feel his cheeks heating as he realized what he'd just implied. They'd never discussed having children, but Draco wasn't opposed...as long as it was well into the future.

Harry leaned forward, capturing Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss. Draco supposed Harry must not be adverse to the idea either, because he was kissing Draco with wild, reckless enthusiasm.

It didn't take long for Draco's body to get on board with the programme, his cock fattening up in his trousers as Harry ran his broad hands down Draco's back.

"Fuck, Draco. It's been so long. Want you so bad." 

Draco moaned, arching his body into Harry's and sliding his hands down the back of Harry's pajama bottoms. "Salazar, me too. Need you to fuck me."

" _Yes_. Let's – bedroom."

Draco shook his head and reached for his wand. "Too far. Want you _now_. Want you to take me right here." He pulled back, sucking on Harry's bottom lip and staring into his eyes. "You haven't fucked me over this table, yet."

Harry groaned, deep in his throat, and his hands moved all over Draco's body, as he tried – with little success – to tear Draco's clothes off. Draco laughed and murmured a spell into Harry's mouth as he waved his wand, and their clothes melted off. 

"Clever, that," Harry smiled.

"I try."

Harry ran his hands down Draco's sides and squeezed his bum, dragging him forward to grind their pricks together. "How do you want it?"

Draco shivered and wrapped his hand around Harry's thick cock. _Fuck_ , it had been far too long since he'd had Harry inside of him, stretching him wide and fucking him open until he screamed.

"I'm going to bend over this table, and then you're going to fuck me, _hard_."

Harry flashed him feral smile, his eyes dark. "I can do that." He spun Draco around, and Draco leaned over the table. He spread his legs wide and arched his arse back as he grabbed ahold of the edge of the table.

Behind him, Harry whispered a spell and then slick fingers were circling Draco's entrance before they slipped inside. The two fingers burned a bit – it _had _been over a week – but he relished the feeling. Anticipation fluttered in his stomach as he moved his arse back against Harry's hand, desperate for the main event.__

__"I'm ready, Harry, just fuck me already."_ _

__"Yeah," Harry growled as he slipped his fingers out of Draco's dripping hole. "Merlin, _yes_."_ _

__He pressed the head of his cock against Draco's hole, and Draco felt a brief moment of panic. "Wait! Fuck! The charm. Cast the damn contraceptive charm first!"_ _

__Harry swore above him, and Draco heard him rummaging around for his wand, before Harry spoke the familiar spell. He could feel Harry moving around behind him, and Draco didn't even have time to take a relieved breath, before Harry was sliding his cock inside of him. Draco gasped, his breath fogging up against the table as he panted through the feeling of being filled and stretched. Harry was _hung_ , inches longer than the biggest cock he'd ever taken before, and so bloody _thick_. It was lucky for them both that Draco was a bit of a size-queen, and Draco wasn't sure how he'd managed to last an entire week without craving this feeling._ _

__As always, Harry knew just what he needed, and it wasn't long before he'd started a fast, hard, _deep_ rhythm that rattled the table and fucked the air from Draco's lungs. Draco tried to move back into the thrusts, but he had no leverage, pinned as he was to the table by Harry's hand on his back and his prick in his arse. Instead, he focused on his muscles, relaxing as Harry plunged in and clenching down everytime he withdrew. Above him, Harry groaned and cursed, his hips picking up the pace as he chased his release._ _

__"Touch me," Draco moaned. His cock was rock hard and bobbing helpless in the air; Draco's hands were preoccupied with gripping the edge of the table, in an effort to not slide right off._ _

__Harry listened to his plea, sliding a hand around Draco's hip and taking his erection firmly in hand. He wanked Draco off furiously, as he moved in time with his rapid thrusts. Draco's vision blurred and his heart raced and he thought he might actually pass out from the pleasure and anticipation of _more_ , when his orgasm finally hit him. He couldn't be sure, but Draco thought he might have actually screamed, as he clenched down around Harry's cock inside him and spurted into his hand. Harry fucked him through it, and it wasn't long until he was following, pressed hard into Draco as he found his own release._ _

__They stayed there for a moment, Draco pressed against the table with Harry still inside of him, until the sweat began to cool and Draco wriggled in discomfort. Harry slipped out of him and Draco stood shakily. He stretched out his limbs and relished the relief of being able to move his muscles._ _

__"I can't believe you _still_ almost forgot to cast that charm," Draco teased, as he turned around to give Harry a quick kiss._ _

__"I think we just need lots and lots of practice. Until casting it just becomes second nature." Harry did his best to look innocent, and Draco couldn't help but smile._ _

__"Well, if you're sure the only solution is to have more sex, than I _suppose_ I can be persuaded."_ _

__"In that case," Harry purred, "how do you feel about round two?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
